Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing electronic wardrobes.
Related Art
Consumers' purchase habits are influenced by people they know and/or people around them. In particular, many consumers may be enticed to purchase certain items, because they see someone they know or someone around them wearing the same items. For example, a consumer may see someone at a shopping mall wearing a nice new shirt and the consumer may wish to purchase the same shirt. Nevertheless, it may be difficult for the consumer to attempt to obtain additional information about the shirt without knowing where the shirt was purchased and the brand or model number of the shirt. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that implements an electronic wardrobe of a user to allow the user to share information about his/her wearable items with others.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.